A Little Bit Of Courage
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if a few months before the academy exam, Hinata took a chance and approached Naruto? This little bit of courage changes more than just the dynamic between the two and the ripples of change that occur results in changes no one could have predicted. Image by Pia-sama on deviantart.


A Little Bit of Courage  
0  
Naruto x Hinata  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Even I, the great Kyuubi16 don't know how to go about an original NaruHina story. All jokes aside, I know people wonder, can I do none crossover stories. Yes I can, if you disagree, then piss off. Anyway, many of my first pure Naruto stories. I hope you all enjoy.

This takes place a few months before the Academy Exam.  
0  
Story Start  
0

''Hey! Who's out there!'' the loud and boisterous voice of Uzumaki Naruto echoed throughout the forest. The only one around to hear it was one Hyuuga Hinata.

She was a girl with short, dark blue hair styled in a leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Hinata was currently hiding behind a tree, having to come across her crush by chance.

It was nearly impossible to miss the boy. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He had tan skin and rather usual facial features, whisker marks that framed his face. Maybe it was the residual genetic effect on some sort of old blood line.

He was currently wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals.

The reason why Hinata was even out in the forest was for the purpose of training. She wanted to do her best and gain enough strength so she wouldn't let her team mates down, especially on the off chance she was paired with Naruto.

Hinata gulped, trying to steady her heart as her cheeks burned red. Her body was being rather uncooperative right now. Her thoughts were frantic and like usual she was reaching for the flee instinct. 'Like usual.' she thought with a sigh. For years she had been carrying a torch for Naruto, years of pining for him. Wanting to talk with him, wanting to walk by his side. If she didn't take the chance now, would it always be like that? Would she never be able to improve herself? If she spoke up now, would he acknowledge her? If she didn't, he would never object to her, but that would mean the opportunity of him acknowledging her wouldn't happen as well.

So she made a choice. In that one moment she decided to risk it all. In a small bout of courage she decided to step out from behind the tree. ''Hello,'' she spoke with a slight stammer. ''I am Hyuuga Hinata,'' she introduced herself. She was more than sure he probably didn't remember.

Naruto rubbed his chin as he began thinking about it rather hard. ''Hey, you're that strange dark girl that sits in the back!'' he loudly proclaimed as Hinata shirked back a bit, sulking. ''So what are you doing out here?'' he decided to ask.

''I...I was..'' she softly trailed off.

''HUH? What?'' he continued, running over to her causing Hinata to almost have a panic attack. ''Could you speak up?''

Hinata once more trailed off, unable to find her voice.

''Hey, is there something wrong with your voice?'' he asked, clueless as to why the strange girl was, well so strange. ''Were you spying on me!''

''N-NO...I WAS TRAINING! I SWEAR!'' She suddenly exploded, cupping her mouth and becoming horrified at her reaction as Naruto toppled back and fell on his ass.

''I thought you were really quiet, but you can be quite loud huh?'' he asked as he noticed the dejected look on Hinata's face. ''Hey I know!'' he exclaimed, an idea suddenly popping into his head. ''Why don't we train together?'' he asked as Hinata looked up, surprised at his question.

''R-Really?'' she felt like she was going to faint. ''O-Okay!'' her heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

''D-Do...'' this time it was Naruto's turn to trail off a bit as for a brief moment uncertainty formed on his face. ''Nah nothing!'' he suddenly exclaimed, a grin formed on his face. ''So since you're a Hyuuga that means you're good at Taijutsu right?''

''Y-Yeah,'' the fact that Naruto complimented her made her self-esteem rise.

''So you must know all kinds of cool Jutsu. Can you show me some?''

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't teach the Hyuuga Jutsu to none Hyuuga clan members. Not to mention it would require our blood line to effectively use it.'' Teaching someone the clan Jutsu outside of their clan was treasonous. Even if she the oldest daughter of the clan head she could easily be sealed, traded off in a political marriage to save face, or worse; executed.

''Aaw crap, that sucks.'' he murmured.

''M-Maybe I can show you a chakra exercise. The Gentle Fist requires finely tuned chakra control and the tree walking exercise isn't thought in academy.'' she suggested as Naruto's eyes lit up.

''Really? You're awesome Hianta-chan!'' he exclaimed as once more the lavender eyed girl began blushing furiously. ''Hey, you okay? You keep turning red.'' Naruto stated as he placed his hand on her forehead, completing ignoring her comfort zone.

Hinata could feel her face approach a dark crimson.  
''You sick or something?''

She only barely heard him, but it proved too much as he removed his hand and replaced it with his forehead. ''I saw the nurse lady do this once. If our heads feels the same temperature that means we're healthy right?''

Her heart raced and she started to feel very relaxed, she knew what was happening as she lost consciousness. Thankfully Naruto moved fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Naruto gasped, ''Oh man, she must be sick! I better take her to Ojii-san, he'll know what to do.'' he decided, scooping the girl up in his arms and where the Hokage was.

000000  
Chapter End  
00000

I told you guys I would get around to stories like this eventually.

There will be a Narusaku story. And NaruTen, NaruTema, NaruIno, NaruShion, NaruShizune, NaruKurotsuchi, NaruKarui, NaruSamui, NaruFEMKyuubi, NarutoxKushina, NarutoxRin, NarutoxSara, Naruto x every Het one shot I can think of.

And I also have plans for a Hanabi Centic fic, and a Hiashi centric fic, and a Shino Centric fic, the list is quite extensive. Not to mention I'm finally going to start getting to that vast list of requests you've all been sending me for the past few years.

To celebrate my new extension into pure, mutli-chapter, Monogamous Naruto fics I'm going to post them on FFnet and all the other sites as soon as I finish them. Mainly because I want to offer people something other than Crossovers to enjoy.

Anyway, in the pure Naruto stories, depending on where the story takes place it'll be closer to Naruto's canon attitude if its Pre-Shippuden. Feel free to suggest the girl you want, other then that, enjoy the fics.


End file.
